fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon Lords (Warlock Patron)
Demons are the perverted souls of chaotic evil mortals who’ve been twisted and empowered by the Abyss. When these creatures grow in power, they can hope to one day rule their own layer of the Abyss. When they become so powerful, they gain divine power, enough to grant power to their followers. Some demon lords don’t only influence the material world through their followers (in fact, most attempt to spread chaos and evil through a myriad of ways). Sometimes this results in a warlock’s pact. When a demon lord offers its power to a mortal through a pact, it can take any form. Demon lords love mortal souls to forge into their own legion; they have plenty of work to be done on their behalf in the material world; and the torture that can be levied on their warlocks through a ban pack is exquisite. Invocations The following invocations are available to warlocks who have a demon lord as a patron. Howl of the Abyss (Sp) Level: 1 School: Necromancy mind-affecting, emotion Prerequisites: None You unleash a howl from the terrible not so empty layers of the Abyss. You can cast doom. Devour Power (Sp) Level: 2 School: Necromancy evil Prerequisites: None You can devour the heart of a creature you kill to gain its power. Whenever you perform a coup de grace with a slashing weapon, you can cast enemy’s heart. You do not need to concentrate if you fail to kill the creature with the initial coup-de-grace. Demonic Transformation (Sp) Level: 3 School: Transmutation (polymorph) pain Prerequisites: None You can twist a creature’s form with a touch, causing it to resemble that of your patron’s cruel kind. This functions as excrutiating deformation. In addition, while the target is under the effects of this ability, any attempts to identify the creature with a Knowledge check that fail by 5 or more falsely identify the creature as a demon. Reciprocative Rage (Sp) Level: 4 School: Necromancy pain Prerequisites: None The tortures that your patron has in store for you make the pathetic mortal ideas of pain look like a walk through the park. You are constantly under the effects of sadomasochism. You can suppress or resume this effect as a standard action. Waves of Agony (Sp) Level: 5 School: Enchantment (compulsion) pain Prerequisites: None You can unleash waves of torture. You can cast mass debilitating pain. Plague Storm (Sp) Level: 6 School: Necromancy disease Prerequisites: None You can call forth a storm of agonizing diseases. You can cast plague storm. Spoken Word of the Patron (Sp) Level: 7 School: Evocation evil Prerequisites: None You can speak a few words of utter evil spoken to you by your patron. This functions as blasphemy. Agonizing Blast (Sp) Level: 8 School: Necromancy pain Prerequisites: None (essence) Saving Throw Fortitude partial; Spell Resistance yes Your Eldritch Blast gives creatures a hint of what awaits them in the Abyss. Your blast deals an additional 1d4 points of Strength and Dexterity damage per 2 dice of damage that your Eldritch Blast normally deals. A successful fortitude save halves this damage. Internal Pain (Sp) Level: 9 School: Transmutation pain Prerequisites: None You transform a creature’s blood into acid, burning them alive from the inside out. You can cast Blood to Acid.